1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device having a wireless communication function. In addition, the present invention relates to a program suitable for applying to a small electronic equipments such as a notebook-type personal computer and a PDA, etc., which are easy to carry and which have a wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an information processing device such as a personal computer comprises a network device such as a wired LAN device. The network device is used to connect the information processing device with the network. By connecting the information processing device with the network such as Internet, it becomes possible to acquire information from other computers on the network, and share the information between other computers. Many computers use operating systems which support the network connection function. With this configuration, even if the user does not have technical knowledge concerning the network, the information processing device can be easily connected with the network such as Internet.
Recently, the small information processing equipments such as notebook-type personal computers and PDA have a function of finding access points of the wireless LAN which exist in the surroundings under the system requirements, and performing a connection with the network (For instance, see Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 10-89980).
These equipments find an access point which is communicable first when performing connection with the access point of the wireless LAN, and performing connection thereafter. However, in this case, a found ID and type, etc. of the access point cannot be easily identified.